Braid of Blood
by urieltheflameofgod1
Summary: It's the year 2287, just off the coast of Maine, on the Island of Mount Desert. Sits a submarine, a Nuclear One, with a Fanatic Cult taken residence there. The Children of Atom they call themselves, but among their ranks is someone unexpected. A great khan, having made his way from the Mojave to find a purpose in this irradiated shithole of a county.
1. Prologue

The beating sun of the Mojave is like a blister upon Chances burnt skin. He was bleeding out against a rock, his skin hanging off like a ghouls. He was, in other words, suicidal. He took this job in hopes it would be his last ever, ever since he lost Mai he lost his resolve to go on. In his words, "She was the only woman I ever loved besides the woman that gave birth to me." A few years ago he trekked across the wastes hoping to find a purpose, to be labeled something other than a raider. Then, he heard the stories of a cult of the coast of Maine, The children of atom. He had desired to be known as someone other than Generic Khan #165.

A Children of Atom priest had seen him as he leaned against a rock. The priest was apart of a traveling caravan headed to Necropolis. The Priest saw the marking of Atom's enlightenment on Chance's neck and approached to help him. The marking's were ways of fellow Atom members, as the markings weren't something you'd find on a normal raider. The Priest knelt against the rock and asked Chance, "What aches you my child?". Chance spoke in a robotic voice, his vocals has been repaired by the BIG MT. and had given him a synthetic voice box. "Confessor", the Khan spoke in a repentant tone, "I have committed many a sin against Atom, I have done many horrible things throughout my life. But now I ask of you, to cleanse my soul, allow me to join my wife in Atom's Glow and his Eternal Embrace". Chance could feel tears welling up as a smile came across his face. The Confessor did a Hail Atom and sent him on his way, he felt sorrow for the man, seeing the many tattoos draped across his body, his skin earlier burnt by a Fiend who caught him by surprise. You could see his muscles pulsing and coursing with blood that should've obviously stayed inside his body. "I'm coming home", He whispered to himself. "Bury me next to my wife, I wish to be close to her in death as I was in life." His request was fulfilled mere hours later.

But I'm pretty sure you're wondering where this all started. I'll take you on this journey of a Khan's demise, his rebirth in Atom's glow, and death in the Mojave.


	2. Chapter 1

Having just arrived on the Island, Chance was exhausted. After a year's trek across the waste and a day's boat ride, he finally made it to his destination. He had trekked across the wastes looking for purpose, not wishing to be another generic khan. He had been staying at the local in the port town of Far Harbor, the next morning he was going to ask who the townsfolk refereed to as "Old Longfellow" how to get to the The Children of Atom throughout The Fog. The Fog was a thick, irradiated thick mist that spread throughout the island, anyone who walked in was never to walk out sane. You either became a Trapper or a Cultist, usually. But he wasn't here to become a nut-case cannibal, but he was here to become the latter. He had gotten tired of the Khan Lifestyle, raiding camps and slaughtering innocents. He was a gruff man of rough stature, standing at about 6'02. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what was in store for his new life serving Atom.

Before he knew it, it was daybreak. He awoke to a banging on the door with the old coot yelling to get his things. Irritated at the fact that he didn't get a break to change and eat, he yelled outside the window "LONGFELLOW CUT ME SOME SLACK AND LEMME GET MY SHIT." He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep due to excitement at his second chance of life, but it was to his disadvantage. Chance got up, showered, ate some rather disgusting mirelurk meat, and walked out the door. He grabbed the only weapon he had and the only one he used, a large bowie knife with a serrated edge. He called it "Final Chance". He put it in its holster and began the trek to the Nucleus.

"Why do you want to join the cult, again? Jog my memory so I remember why I'm risking my ass to take you there" Longfellow asked/stated to Chance. "Because I'm a great khan with many a sin, I grew tired of the raider life and I seek a higher purpose. That too difficult for you to wrap your head around?" The Khan remarked in a sarcastic tone. His feet were already sore after an hours worth of walking, "The Mojave was easier to trek. These roads are crooked. At least sand is consistent." The sun was burning his skin, foreshadowing what's to come later. Hours later he finally made it to the Nucleus and approached Grand Zealot Richter.

"Halt! What brings you to Atoms embrace?!" The Zealot said with his weapon drawn, willing to fire at a moments notice. " My name is Chance, I am a great khan, I have come seeking redemption for what I've done and I wish to join you all." The Zealot, intrigued, lowered his weapon. "If you want to join us, go to Atom's spring and drink the water. If you return, you are worthy."

To be continued...


End file.
